


surprise

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: the pack are shocked when peters fiance shows up to surprise him





	surprise

Few weeks ago  
Peter come into the loft during a meeting slamming the door shut. Derek raised a questioning eyebrow at his uncle. “she’s staying in England, she said she can’t quit her job because the kids need her! Well I need her too so we had an argument on Skype and I don’t think she’s talking to me now ” Peter roared making everyone but Derek confused and scared of the angry wolf.

Peter walked over to the counter taking out a bottle of whisky. Peter couldn’t get drunk but the burn the alcohol gave him was enough. The group of teenagers looked at Derek for answers to Peter’s rant “Peter’s girlfriend is in England working as a teacher and I’m guessing she’s staying” Derek said watching his uncle pour another drink.

“Peter has a girlfriend?” Malia asked confused she didn’t know of her father’s relationship. “she must be crazy to date a psychopath like him” stiles said making Peter growl. “why have we never heard about her before” Lydia asked. “no I’m mean it who would be dumb enough to go out with him” stiles asked again in disbelief. Peter couldn’t listen to this anymore getting up and going to his room while the pack still asked Derek questions in disbelief of Peter’s relationship.

Now  
You was in Derek’s loft, it was empty so you wondered round waiting for the Hales to come home.

Stiles and Lydia walked through the door “Scott said no one is here so why are we here” stiles asked. Lydia rolled her eyes “because we’re gonna wait until someone gets back” she says walking into the loft.

“baby is that you” you shouted running down the staircase only to be meet by two strangers. You stopped stunned their reaction the same as yours. “who are you and what you doing in Derek’s home” the fiery red head asked you.

“well my fiancee lives here, and I’ve come to surprise him” you sass back at them going to sit on the couch. “sorry that was bad can we start again, hi I’m stiles and this is Lydia, were friends of Derek” the boy spoke with a sweet smile.

“where is he?” you asked looking at the pair. “he should be here soon he told us to meet him here” Lydia said joining stiles of the couch facing you. After a few moments of silence you got up walking round the loft.

“did you know Derek was even dating anyone?” Lydia asked stiles the second y/n left the room. “no” he replied confused “but I can see why he’s been hiding her she’s stunning” he said unsure to be impressed or jealous. “should we call him at let him his girlfriend is here?” She asked still looking in case you returned “no she wants to surprise him and derek has never told us about her I say we just wait” stiles said before a noise made him look.

When the loft door opened Derek walked in his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of you on the stairs. “der-bear” you shouted running into his arms for a hug earning coos from Lydia. “what are you doing here?” Derek asked you in happy surprise, “well I worked out what’s important, so I quit my job and came home” you say. “well I got a few things to sort out, then we can have a good catch up” Derek suggested you nodding in agreement grabbing a book to read so you wasn’t in his way.

They had been discussing a theory about a new supernatural creature in beacon hills. Stiles couldn’t stop looking between y/n and derek with a stupid smirk. “why didn’t you tell us you had a hot girlfriend?” stiles asked a little to loud.

Both you and Derek burst out laughing at him. “she’s not my girlfriend stiles” Derek told him looking at you, now had tears in your eyes from laughing. “but.. But you told us Derek was your boyfriend” stiles said confused. Derek raised his eyebrows at you questioning stiles comment. “no I didn’t I said my fiancee lives here you just assumed it was Derek” you laughed, coughing at the same time.

Stiles looked more confused then ever, Lydia on the other hand was working it out “she’s dating Peter not Derek” she said to stiles as you and Derek still laughed at him. Stiles confusion was still there only now for a different reason.

“seriously your dating that lunatic, you sure he didn’t pay you to say your with him?” he asked you looking back and forth at you and Derek. Before you could answer 2 more people walked into the loft, both instantly looking at you. “who’s that” the boy asked “Scott, Malia this is y/n Peter’s” Derek started “girlfriend” stiles finished disbelief still in his voice. “what Peter has a girlfriend” the boy Scott said making you roll your eyes. “I thought you said he was lying about that” Malia asked Scott and stiles “I have to agree I didn’t think anyone could love Satan in a v-neck” Lydia told her.

Their comments went on for about ten minutes you sat silent listening. It began to annoy you so you up coughing to get their attention. “excuse me I am still here and I’m being to find your remarks rude now” you said frowning at the small group of teens. “sorry we didn’t me to offend you we just can’t believe someone could actually love Peter Hale” Scott said sincerely.

“well I do love Peter Hale and I have for the past 2 years” you say. Stiles went to speak but you cut him off “and before you say he’s a psychopath, yes he’s done terrible things in his life but that was the past he’s much healthier now” you sass one of Peter’s lines smiling thinking if him saying it. “oh and fyi not only am I Peter’s girlfriend but I’m going to marry him and if you don’t believe it I suggest you start”

Derek smiled while biting his lip trying to to laugh at the stunned pack. “well I’m glad someone round here loves me” Peter’s voice came from the doorway. You turn to see him swaggering down the steps. You squeal loud, that Scott, Derek and Malia all cringe at the high pitch sound as you run to him. Peter hugs you picking you up off the ground, swinging you. “I missed you y/n” he says putting you down but still has his arms around you “but I thought you was staying in England” he smiles surprised to see you in front of him.

“well I figured out what was more important” you say waving your hand showing of your engagement ring. “I couldn’t lose you over a job so I quit and come straight here to surprise you, plus I don’t want us to be apart again” you say looking in his eyes. Peter moved one of his hands running into your hair “and we won’t” he said kissing you lovingly like no one was there.

Derek gave a cough making you both stop. “okay I have to say this I don’t know what’s more shocking, that Peter has a fiancee” stiles starts then points to you “or that y/n loves him or that now I see you together I actually like you as a couple from what I see” he says. You laughed blushing a little still hugged into Peter’s chest. “shut up stiles you idiot” Peter smirked then went to kiss you again.

Derek looked at you “if your gonna do that can you do it somewhere else” he asked. Peter picked you up bridal style “happily” Peter answered carrying you up to his room, as you giggle happy to be back with the man you love.


End file.
